


Stark Raving Mad

by SableUnstable



Series: Madness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableUnstable/pseuds/SableUnstable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one Christmas party, a cocky, overzealous Gryffindor, a bushy-haired bookworm, and an arrogant, possessive, platinum blond Slytherin, who may or may not be a jealous git. Now, mix them all together and what do you get? </p><p>One hell of a headache!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Raving Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my FF.net account of the same name. I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

For the fifth time in an hour, Hermione Granger found herself running away from Cormac McLaggen's eagerly approaching mouth.

His head descended with smouldering eyes and enthusiastically pursed lips, making her own eyes widen in panic. Stepping back very quickly, she sent him a nervous, awkward smile, the fingers of one hand fidgeting with their counterparts as she cleared her throat and covertly searched the room for a means of escape. Relief hummed through her when she spotted a witch with a glass in her hand.

"Umm… thirsty. Really thirsty. I'll just… go get a drink."

Turning, she streaked across the floor towards the refreshment area, cursing under her breath the entire way. The boy just couldn't take a hint. Yes, she'd invited him along, but that was only because you weren't supposed to go alone, and he was the only one showing any interest. Moreover, she'd specified when she'd asked that they would be going only as friends, nothing more. Him ignoring that and constantly trying to attach them at the lips was getting rather irritating, to say the least.

She sighed and scowled down at the punch bowl as she scooped up a glass. If  _someone_  hadn't been a complete and utter flaming git, she wouldn't even have been there, suffering through McLaggen's unwanted advances. She would have attended with the right wizard on her arm, the one she was  _supposed_  to go to parties with. But, no, he had to throw a hissy fit over the thought that people might  _actually_ find out that they were together…

She sighed again, staring glooming into the depths of her drink. Sometimes she didn't even know why she bothered. He was good-looking, sure, but so were a lot of other blokes. Merlin, she was best friends with one of the best-looking wizards in their year. Yet, she had to go and choose him.

Well, no, that wasn't true. The prat hadn't actually given her much of a choice at all, had he? He'd railroaded her onto the path he'd wanted her to take, completely ignoring her protests. And to top it all off, he'd made her fall in love with him in the process.

Being in love with an arrogant, cynical, emotionally unavailable pure-blood like Draco Malfoy was a highly trying experience.

Hermione scrunched up her nose and contemplated putting the drink down, no longer interested in it. With another sigh, she took a sip, realizing that if she did that, she wouldn't have her prop anymore. They'd warned her, hadn't they? Harry had, and Ginny and the twins and most certainly Ron. The youngest Weasley brother had yelled at her for a full hour when he and Harry had caught her and Draco in a private moment. He'd shouted a lot of insulting things, but the one that had stuck with her the most was 'stark, raving mad.'

 _Really, Hermione? You actually think you have a chance? That you can turn him into a decent human being? Bloody hell, woman, you'd have to be stark, raving mad to even attempt it! Malfoy is a cold, heartless, nasty bastard, and nothing you say or, er,_ do _will ever change that!_

She swirled the contents of her glass, scowling as the words played back in her head. Yeah, she was mad all right. Mad to even consider that Draco might actually be starting to fall for her as hard as she'd fallen for him. His reaction to her invite had proved that, once and for all, the Malfoy heir really was only in this relationship for one thing. And no matter how much she enjoyed providing that 'one thing', she wasn't sure she could take the constant emotional rejection very much longer.

Which, of course, had been the reason why she'd invited Cormac to accompany her to this thing in the first place. No one went to Slughorn's get-togethers alone, it was kind of an unwritten rule to have a date, and she'd still been stinging from the initial turn-down and following shouting match. Well, shouting on her part. Draco was too poised and proper to shout about anything. He just went cold.

Ice cold.

"You okay, Hermione?"

The bushy-haired witch started and looked up from once again contemplating her drink, to see her best friend and his date standing in front of her. Harry looked particularly dashing tonight, and Luna looked pretty good herself. She smiled at them, knowing that the other hadn't been the one that either of them had wanted to spend the evening with. Harry would have much rather gone with Ginny, which was impossible, as Ron's baby sister had a boyfriend, and Luna…

She wasn't exactly sure who Luna would've wanted to attend the party with. Though she did highly suspect that it wasn't anyone of the male variety.

"I'm fine, Harry," she said, smiling wryly when her friend narrowed his eyes at her. Harry Potter could always read her like a book. Their closeness had been a bone of contention between her and Draco in the beginning…

She shook her head and scowled again. No. She wasn't going there. There was no Malfoy on her arm, so there would be no Malfoy in her thoughts. She'd wasted too many of them on him tonight already.

"I don't believe you," the Boy-Who-Lived said bluntly. Luna smiled airily and began playing with her dangly, purple-beet earrings as Hermione suddenly found the other partygoers incredibly interesting.

"Please, just let it go, Harry."

"No," the wizard said, folding his arms and frowning. "He's a git."

Hermione let out a huff of pained laughter and ran her hand through her curly mane. For once, her fingers didn't catch on any snarls. She'd managed to tame it a little, and she was rather pleased with the result.

"You're right, he is," she said with a weak smile. "Nothing I can do about that, though. It's his lot in life."

Harry grinned. "Reminds me of Ron a bit, actually."

"They do have stubbornness and the ability to sulk in common, yes," Hermione said with another small smile. It quickly fell away as her chest ached. "Listen, can you make my excuses to Cormac? I think I'll just call it a night."

"You don't want to do it yourself?" Harry asked, cocking his head slightly and grinning again. Hermione grimaced, making her friend chuckle.

"Merlin, no. If I do, he'll just conjure mistletoe or something. Not the way I really want to end the evening."

"You're the one who invited him," Harry pointed out as Luna hummed a tuneless song, picking at her dress and swinging it out around her, her eyes following something only she could see. Hermione scowled.

"Anger makes people do stupid things," she muttered. Harry laughed and patted her arm.

"All right, flee then. I'll set your date right."

"Thank you, Harry," she sighed, setting her almost un-touched drink down. "I owe you one."

"Which I'll be sure to collect," Harry answered. "Now, go. McLaggen's heading this way as we speak."

Her eyes widened as she followed his gaze to see Cormac trying to fight his way through the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Damn it!

"Bye!" she blurted as she turned and headed for the exit, quick smart. Unfortunately, the same thing that had been hampering McLaggen was doing the same to her, so it took her longer to get to the exit then she'd been hoping. As fate would have it, the path cleared for the wizard following her, and no matter how hard Harry tried to pull him off course, Cormac was still able to catch up with her, the door opening again only a moment or two after she'd closed it behind her. Hermione stopped and sighed when her date called her name.

"Cormac," she said, turning around to face him. "I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but I have a headache. I think I might just go to bed."

"Oh," the wizard answered, blinking. "Well, all right then. If you have too."

"I do," Hermione said firmly. Her date pouted for a second before a smirk flittered across his face.

"You can't go to bed without a goodnight kiss," he said and then suddenly he was right in front of her, his hands on her hips. Hermione jolted and tried to step back, only to have his hold tighten in response. Panic fluttered to life in her breast as his head began to lower.

"Cormac, I really don't think-"

"Get your fucking hands off of her."

McLaggen froze and then lifted his head to look over her shoulder, his grip loosening in the process. Though Hermione had recognized the voice, she still felt surprise rush through her when she turned to look at the wizard behind her. Draco Malfoy was standing half in the shadows, his face a cold, blank mask – all but his eyes that is. The smokey grey orbs burned with something that Hermione couldn't immediately identify, but set her pulse racing anyway.

"Malfoy," Cormac sneered. "Can't you see your interrupting?"

"Yes," he said softly, taking a step forward, "that's the point."

"Well, sod off then, would you? We're busy."

"No," Draco murmured and Hermione shivered at the dangerously low tone. "You're not." He took another step forward and then he was somehow right next to her, his hand resting on her lower back. "Leave, McLaggen. Now."

Cormac frowned. "Hey, you can't-"

"She's taken.  _Go."_

Hermione jerked and her head swung to face him, her jaw gaping. He'd just… he'd just… Huh?

"Taken? But, but… she invited me!" Cormac spluttered. Hermione winced as Draco's eyes flared and he stepped right up into the seventh-year's personal space.

"Leave. Now. Before I  _make_  you."

The taller wizard froze and fear flooded his eyes. He swallowed hard, turned and left without a word, Hermione staring after him in disbelief. Though she was happy that the night was over, she hadn't expected it to end with her date turning tail and running. She hadn't expected-

She gasped as her arm was suddenly caught in a tight grip. The wizard beside her turned and, ignoring her protests, dragged her behind him into a deserted classroom. The click of the door closing behind them was very loud in the thrumming silence. Hermione swallowed, her skin jumping with nerves and something else as Draco stared at her in silence.

"Malfoy. I just-"

The Slytherin shot forward and Hermione gasped again when he forced her back against the wall, the heels of her shoes making a thudding sound as she hit it. Eyes wide, she watched him in wonder as one hand lifted to rest against the wall above her head, the other gripping her hip. He leaned in further, their legs tangling and his chest pressing into hers. The air between them disappeared, replaced by a stretched, pulsing tension

"Did you have  _fun?_ "

The question was spoken in a silky tone, the softness of the words not taking away from the threatening note behind them. Hermione swallowed, heat flaring to life inside her as his hand caressed her hip and his lips just barely brushed the skin under her ear. She shuddered, letting out a whimper when he shifted minutely, pressing them hip to hip. He wanted her.

"I asked you a question, Granger."

"N-no," she whispered, turning her head to give him access to her neck. Shit, he was sexy when he was angry.

"No, you didn't have fun? Going on a date with someone  _else?_ " He punctuated his question with a roll of his hips and Hermione moaned, a hot, needy ache beginning to build in her womb. She loved it when he went all alpha on her.

"No," she whimpered. "I-I didn't. I- Oh,  _God!_ Draco!"

"What was that?" he growled against her throat, sinking his teeth into the muscle there. Hermione gasped as his hand shot up to tweak her nipple through her dress. She panted, head falling back against the wall. Merlin, she was about to go off already, and he hadn't even…

"Draco, please," she whispered, her voice cracking as he sucked on the skin above her cleavage, his clever fingers plucking and rolling her nipple until she almost couldn't stand it. The sensation shot straight down between her legs and Hermione moaned again, bucking against him. He swore softly and sucked harder.

"Please,  _what?_ "

"Kiss me," she groaned, her knees jellying. "Please, kiss me."

His head shot up and he stared at her, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes were unreadable, but Hermione tried her hardest. She didn't have any success.

"No."

Draco hissed the word like the snake he was and then suddenly he was in a hell of a hurry. The arm that had remained above her head while he took her to pieces streaked down to grasp her hips, lifting her against the wall. The other moved to fumble with his belt as she eagerly wrapped her legs around him. His trousers and pants were down and off within half a second and then her knickers were gone as well. He braced her against the wall and shoved her skirt up, pausing briefly to meet her eyes.

"Never. Do that. To me. Again."

Then he was inside her and Hermione's gasp melted into a low, throaty moan. Her head fell forward to rest against his shoulder as Draco echoed the sound. They both stood frozen for a brief second and then Hermione whimpered softly, wiggling. The Slytherin growled.

"Draco…"

"What?"

Low. Needy. Tense.

"Please… God, please…  _please!_ "

"Please what, Granger?" Draco gasped through gritted teeth, lines bracketing his mouth as Hermione withered against him. He didn't move.

"Please!"

"Please,  _what?"_

"Please… please…  _fuck_  me!"

"Merlin,  _yes!"_  Draco roared, pulling out and then slamming right back into her. Hermione shrieked as Draco grunted, her head striking the wall from the force of the plunge, but neither noticed. The Gryffindor met the Slytherin stroke for stroke as he proceeded to pound into her, shoving her into the wall every time, a low whispered growl falling from his lips as he took her. Hermione whined as the coil inside her belly tightened further and further, her mouth gaping open. She blinked the sweat out of her eyes, her movements freezing at she realized  _exactly_  what he was saying, over and over again.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine,  _mine."_

The possessiveness pushed her over the edge and Hermione screamed, the coil bursting apart as white light flashed behind her eyes. She shuddered and slumped against him as she came down, her breath wheezing, Draco letting out a low, guttural moan, his muscles locking as she felt him pulse inside her. His teeth gritting again, he sagged, both of them collapsing onto the floor.

They lay there, breathing heavily, for a long moment. Finally, Draco shifted so that she was tucked against his side, her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and a smile bloomed when he leaned down to kiss the top of her head and mutter to himself.

"Mine."

"Am I?" she asked softly, making Draco tense. She waited as her heart tried to jump out of her ribcage.

"You sure as fuck aren't anyone else's, Granger."

"All right," she murmured as relief crashed over her. She pulled back slightly to meet his heavy-lidded gaze. "So why wouldn't you go to the party with me? Are you ashamed of me?"

Draco snorted, rubbing his face with his hands. "No, Hermione, I'm not ashamed of you."

"Doesn't seem that way to me," she said, pulling away completely and crossing her arms around herself. Draco sat up as well, grabbing his trousers and quickly pulling them on. They sat facing each other silently and then Draco scowled.

"Look, Granger, it's late. Can't we finish this tomorrow?"

"Oh. Okay then," she whispered, her heart sinking as hurt bloomed in her stomach. She stood up and smoothed her dress down, not looking at him. "Umm, well, I'll just go."

Something rippled across Draco's features and he growled, his fists clenching. He was suddenly on his feet as well, his hands gripping her shoulders. Teeth bared, her glared at her.

"For fuck's sakes, Granger, did you ever think that maybe you should be the one who's ashamed? That you should be ashamed of  _me?_ "

"What?" she whispered, shocked. "No."

" _Yes!_ " Draco hissed, shaking her lightly. "My family are Death Eaters, Granger! My father all but sucked the Dark Lord's cock, and you think  _I'm_ ashamed of  _you?_ Merlin, you're naïve!"

"I am not!" she protested hotly. "And you had nothing to do with that, Malfoy! It's your father in Azkaban, not you!"

"But I'm just that, aren't I?" he shot back, stepping back and turning away from her, running his hand through his hair. "A  _Malfoy._  I'm the heir apparent to the Malfoy line and nothing will ever change that. I'm no bloody good for you and you shouldn't want anything to do with me! You should  _hate_ me!"

Hermione's mouth fell open as it clicked in her head. "Is that why you don't want anyone to know about us? You're  _protecting_  me?"

"Someone has to!" he snapped, turning to face her again. "Bloody Potter is too concerned with his woe-is-me routine, and Weasley is such a dunderhead, I'm surprised he doesn't tie his shoelaces together every morning!"

Hermione stared into his angry eyes, hope blossoming in her chest. "Didn't seem to stop you calling me yours," she whispered. Draco pulled a face.

"Bloody emotions. Stupid fucking things," he muttered. He turned away again, leaning his hands against a desk. He tensed when Hermione wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her cheek against his back.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," she murmured, making him jerk. No matter how many times she said it, he always reacted the same way. "And you better get used to that right quick, because I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. Tell people or don't, I don't really care anymore. Harry and Ron know and that's all that matters. As long as I have you by my side, everyone else can go jump off a cliff."

The Malfoy heir groaned and then turned, burying his face into her neck, his arms surrounding her. "You must be mad to love someone like me," he muttered after a moment. Hermione grinned.

"Oh, stark, raving. Completely bonkers. Utterly off my rocker. Round the bend, out of my head, over the hill-"

"I get the picture," he sneered, stepping back. Hermione laughed and a ghost of a smile pulled at his lips, knocking back that sneer and warming those stormy, moody grey eyes.

"Come on," Hermione said, holding out her hand. "Walk me to my dorm, would you?"

"Wait a minute," he muttered, his eyes on her. "We missed something."

The Gryffindor frowned. "What?"

"This." Stepping forward again, he brushed his lips over hers, kissing her gently and sweetly. Hermione sighed against his mouth as her heart turned over in her chest.

"You're not the only one who's mad," he whispered as he pulled back, his forehead resting against hers. Hermione smiled, knowing that was as close to a declaration the Slytherin was able to give at the moment.

"Well, that's good," she said in a soft voice. "Stark, raving madness is best shared, you know."

"Only with me," Draco ordered, his brow furrowing. Hermione rolled her eyes, kissing him quickly before stepping back, happiness fizzing through her blood.

"Only with you," she agreed. The Malfoy heir nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. As much as I'd enjoy hexing McLaggen's bollocks off, our House can't afford to lose any more points."

"Oh, please, like you have a chance of winning the House Cup," Hermione smirked. Draco cocked his head and then his own smirk spread across his face, his eyes lighting on someone on the floor behind her.

"Don't count your Hippogriffs until they've hatched, Granger. Meanwhile, though, I think I'll take a consolation prize."

He strode past her and scooped up a swath of material. Hermione had just enough time to realize that it was her knickers before he stuffed them in his pocket.

"Malfoy! Give them back!"

His smirked widened. "No."

Then he turned and opened the door, walking off down the hallway, his girlfriend shouting obscenities as she quickly followed him.


End file.
